1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap for fuel tanks. More particularly, the invention relates to a new type of fuel cap possessing a separate compartment for storage of keys, etc.
Specifically, the invention provides a new type of cap for fuel containers possessing a concealed compartment for storage of keys which is far safer to use than similar caps of the prior art. The new fuel caps of the present invention broadly comprises a cap prepared from tough plastic material, closure means for engaging the cap to the container with gasket means for effecting a tight seal of said cap to the container, locking means for locking the cap in place on the container, plastic enclosed compartment of sufficient size to hold a key with removable lid attached to the bottom inside of the said cap, preferably with vent means contained within said cap to vent excess gas pressure building up within the container.
2. Prior Art
Many vehicle operators sometimes become forgetful and lock their keys in the vehicle. In order to unlock the vehicle they many times have to break the window or use a wire hook to go through the insulation around the window and the pull up on the door handle. This is quite embarrassing and takes considerable time and effort, and means have been sought to solve this problem.
It has been proposed in the past to have an extra key for the vehicle attached by magnet means to the underside of the car or under the hood so that it would be available if the other keys were locked inside the vehicle. This has helped in some cases, but in many cases the keys have been dislodged from its location, particularly when the vehicle has travelled over a rough terrain for some time and the keys are not there when needed.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a solution to the above-noted problem. It is a further object to provide a new type of fuel cap containing a sealed compartment for key storage. It is a further object to provide a new type of safe fuel cap which can be locked with combination lock means and quickly removed to provide an extra key for the vehicle. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description thereof.